Untitled
by Delia Miles
Summary: Satoshi finally gives in to his thoughts and decides to claim one kiss from Daisuke just one. However, when Daisuke actually kisses him back he finds himself losing his control. SatoshixDaisuke pairing. Rating may go up for later chapters.
1. Matte

Chapter 1 – Matte 待って.

"Kyu!"

A soft noise slowly pulled Daisuke from his sleep, and he rolled over with a groan to find himself face-to-face with Dark's small lop-eared sidekick, With.

"Kyu, kyuuu" With continued, throwing a paw in the direction of the window where the sun was already high in the sky. Daisuke followed the direction With was pointing and stared for a moment before his eyes flew wide and he jumped out of bed with a yelp.

"I'm going to be late!" He exclaimed, landing on the floor below in a crouch with ease. Quickly changing into his red and white school uniform, Daisuke slung his school bag over one shoulder and ran down the stairs two at a time.

"Oh, Dai-chan! I made breakfast!" Emiko called from the kitchen, and Daisuke ran toward his mother with a sigh.

"I'm already going to be late, can't stay for breakfast." Grabbing a piece of toast from the table, he stuck one corner of it into his mouth and ran out the door.

"Be sure to be home by 5:36 and twenty three seconds!" Emiko yelled after him, and Daisuke winced as he ran down the street toward the train stop. He knew why his mother had insisted on a time, she must have sent out another notice to the police. As if life wasn't difficult enough with Risa going on about Dark all day, and Satoshi running into him at every free moment of the day. Running down the winding streets of the city, Daisuke finally found his way to the train stop and boarded just in time.

With a sigh of relief, Daisuke sat down and stared out the window as the train moved up the track toward the main square stop. He lost himself in his thoughts for the duration of the train ride and was only pulled back by the announcement that they had reached the last stop. Hopping off of the train, he ran up the stairs and toward the school. Making it into the classroom with a couple of minutes to spare, Daisuke slumped down at his desk and dropped his bag beside his chair. Catching his breath slowly, Daisuke hardly noticed as a shadow came over him and it took all of his effort to look up toward the offending person. As Satoshi came into view, Daisuke sat up abruptly.

"Good morning, Hiwatari-kun." Without so much as a greeting, Satoshi coldly replied. "You have cleaning duty in the art room after school, don't be late." Daisuke nodded, but Satoshi had already turned and walked away. The lessons of the day flew by rather quickly after that, but over the course of the day Daisuke found his mind wandering to Satoshi and his cleaning duties, as well as to the theft he would commit later in the evening. Luckily the day went by rather quickly, and soon enough it was over and everyone was packing up their things. Retrieving his bag from beside his desk, Daisuke mindlessly walked out of the room and down the hall to the art room where he found Satoshi leaning against the wall next to the door.

"You're late." Satoshi growled, and Daisuke winced before using his key card to unlock the door. Satoshi walked in before him and Daisuke closely followed, letting the door close behind them. The lights were off, and Satoshi was standing near the center of the room staring back at Daisuke with slightly narrowed eyes. After a few moments Daisuke blushed and flipped the light switch to on only to be confused by what he saw. The art room was completely clean and Satoshi was standing with his arms crossed simply staring at Daisuke.

"H-h-hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke stuttered, lingering near the door as a safety. He could never tell when Satoshi had Krad in control, and being alone in a room with him was rather dangerous.

_Daisuke_Dark's voice suddenly sounded in his head. _Get out of here, I don't trust him._

Daisuke frowned and stood still, not knowing what to say. Then after a moment he replied, **It's Krad you don't trust, not Satoshi-kun. Besides, I'm on cleaning duty I have no choice.** There was an incredulous pause before Dark blurted out,

_You idiot, he told you that to get you to come here, it's all a big trap._ Despite evidence toward that fact, Daisuke was loathe to admit he'd walked right into a trap and ignored Dark's suggestion to leave.

_Wait, Satoshi-kun? Since when were you on such friendly terms with the enemy? _Completely ignoring Dark's comment, though blushing profusely, Daisuke called to Satoshi again.

"Hiwatari-kun? Is something wrong?" Satoshi shook his head lightly and turned to walk to a far corner of the room where a stack of boxes separated it from the entrance.

"Are you done arguing? Come help me." The boy commented coldly, not even waiting for an answer. Daisuke blushed a deeper shade of red and followed Satoshi without question, though Dark mentally berated him for it. When he finally reached the other side of the room where Satoshi waited, Daisuke walked right up to a stack of boxes and prepared to move them for he was sure that was what Satoshi had in mind. However, just as Daisuke was about to pick up a stack Satoshi advanced on him and effectively pinned him into the corner.

Daisuke's heart began pounding in his chest and he looked quickly for an exit but found himself pinned between a wall of boxes and a cement wall, with Satoshi blocking the only exit. As Satoshi advanced on him, Daisuke took a couple more steps backward away from him, but soon enough he ran out of space. Satoshi advanced until they were nearly nose-to-nose, and he placed a palm against the wall on either side of Daisuke's head. The red-haired boy's heart was pounding so hard in his chest he was sure Satoshi would be able to feel it reverberating in the wall behind him. Satoshi was as calm and collected as always, and seemed not to notice Daisuke's panic though it was clearly evident in his wide crimson eyes.

"H-hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke attempted to voice, though it came out as little more than a whisper. Without warning, Satoshi leaned forward and closed the remaining distance between himself and Daisuke, pressing his lips tenderly against those of the now very shocked Daisuke. His crimson eyes flew wide, and the first thing he attempted was to throw himself backward out of reach. However, doing so only resulted in him knocking his head into the wall and dazing him for a moment. Taking advantage of Daisuke's momentary helplessness, Satoshi closed the distance between their bodies until Daisuke was pressed firmly between the wall and Satoshi. Daisuke struggled momentarily, but soon his emotions took control and he felt his eyes fluttering closed of their own accord. To even his own surprise, he found his tensed muscles relaxing and his lips moving very slightly against Satoshi's.

_AHH, Daisuke, get him off! _Dark suddenly commented, mentally receding as far away from Daisuke's consciousness as he could.

**But…** Daisuke weakly replied, his mind obviously elsewhere. **But this feels… so good. **Satoshi slowly pulled back, his eyes lidded with ill-concealed lust, and Daisuke's shortness of breath caused his chest to heave slightly between them as he attempted to regain it.

"Sa—… Satoshi-kun." Daisuke's wide, innocent eyes stared forward at the blue-haired boy, still shocked and dazed. Satoshi blinked a few times, staring at the wall beside Daisuke's head instead of at Daisuke himself. He opened his mouth as if he were about to reply but no sound came. Instead he pulled his hands away from the wall and backed up a few steps to stare at Daisuke for a moment before turning and running out of the art room. "Satoshi-kun! Matte!" Daisuke called, but he was already long gone.

(Author's Note:

Matte /待って–Wait.

I know this is something completely different from what I usually do, but I really got into the anime DNAngel and I just had to write a fanfic about it.

I'm working on the second chapter, so it probably wont be long before I update. Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated. Flaming will be promptly ignored.

Oh and, if there are any questions about japanese words I use throughout the story feel free to ask. And if I completely messed up the kanji/hiragana and you know this, I'm sorry xx;; I'm attempting to learn. If you know how to type it correctly, I would love to be corrected. Ok enough rambling from me xD )


	2. Ore wa kentou suru tomatte iru kimasen

Chapter 2 – Ore wa kentou suru tomatte iru kimasen. 俺は敢闘為るとまっているきません.

"Satoshi-kun! Matte!"

Satoshi heard Daisuke call out for him to come back, but as much as he wanted to he knew he couldn't. Racing out of the art room and down one of the long hallways of the school, Satoshi was glad that it was so long after school that most people were gone or outdoors. Clutching his heart as he ran, Satoshi made it as far away from Daisuke as he possibly could before he stopped and slumped against the wall in an empty classroom.

**_You can't fight me forever, Satoshi-sama._** Krad's sardonic voice sounded in his head and he fought harder for control over his body. Now was definitely not the time to lose this ongoing battle.

**I will never willingly let you take control of my body so long as I'm alive.** Satoshi replied silently, grinding his teeth together as he fought Krad off. All he was responded with was the sound of laughter devoid of happiness.

**_Whatever you say, Satoshi-sama._** Krad replied darkly, and suddenly the pain was gone. Satoshi remained hunched against the wall, breathing heavily as he attempted to regain his composure. He reveled in the closest thing to alone he had known since his fourteenth birthday, and when he was satisfied that Krad had indeed gone he grabbed his school bag from a desk in the far left corner of the room and walked out.

The exit he chose to take was on the opposite side of the school from the art room, as he didn't want to chance going near Daisuke again so soon. Quickly leaving the school behind, Satoshi walked at a fairly brisk pace through the city's winding streets until he found himself standing in front of his own front door.

Sighing in relief at the familiar sight, Satoshi unlocked the door and walked inside. He took his shoes off in the entryway and walked through to the living room where he quickly discarded his school bag before walking upstairs to his bedroom. The blue-haired boy crawled onto his bed and sprawled out on his back, staring at the ceiling blankly for a moment before his mind began to wander. Only then did he allow himself to think of Daisuke, when he was in a position where Krad could do nothing to hurt the other boy. He had planned it all out; made sure no one would be in the art room that day. Delivered the message to Daisuke himself so that no one else knew where they would be. The one thing he hadn't counted on was Daisuke returning the kiss and his feelings going rampant until he could barely fend Krad off.

Satoshi had only wanted a single kiss; just once he wanted to be alone with Daisuke and not have to hide the way he felt. Yet, Daisuke had kissed him back. Wincing as his mind strayed toward thoughts that he knew he could never experience for himself; Satoshi rolled over onto one side and curled up into a comforting ball.

"Daisuke." The name rang out into the silence of the house, even as quiet as it had been said, and Satoshi let his mind wander back to the art room and the kiss they had shared. A sudden buzzing sound off to one side of the bed caught his attention, and with an almost inaudible sigh he rolled over and glared at the offending cell phone. The number displayed on the front was that of Detective Saehara, and Satoshi glared at it a moment longer before picking it up to answer. As soon as it connected, the voice on the other line hurried into an explanation.

"Commander, Dark sent out another notice. He's going to steal the Maiden's Hope tonight at 6pm." Satoshi nodded and quickly replied, "I'll be there." Hanging up the phone without waiting for a reply, he sighed and collapsed back onto his bed with the cell phone still clutched in his right hand. Glancing at it quickly, he noted it was already 5:15 and yet he sprawled out on his back once more. Just as he began to relax once more, the phone vibrated in his hand and he quickly glared at it for interrupting his peace while he had it. At first he didn't mean to even look at the number, guessing that it was only Detective Saehara calling back, but after a few moments his curiosity got the better of him.

As he caught sight of the number of the caller he froze, and his heart began pounding in his chest. "Daisuke." The blue-haired boy said softly, reading the name aloud. _He's calling me _he thought to himself, and as the phone continued to vibrate he threw it across the room with such force that it hit the wall with a loud crack.

**_Aww, Satoshi-sama. Are you regretting what you did?_** Krad's unwelcome voice popped up again in his head, but Satoshi tried to ignore him. **_You can't take back what you did, and now you've given little Dai-chan false hopes. You should be ashamed of yourself._** Again that cruel laughter filled the boy's mind, nearly driving him to the edge of insanity. It was bad enough to have a conscience, but to have a homicidal blonde angel residing in your head made the regret ten times worse. Quickly standing up beside the bed, Satoshi threw a punch at the nearest wall and was ironically satisfied with the crack that echoed through the room. Anything that Krad might've said was completely drowned out by Satoshi's anger as he walked out of the room and back downstairs.

Stuffing his feet back into his tennis shoes, Satoshi hurried out the door and barely remembered to lock the door behind him. His knuckles on his right hand had cracked and bled when he hit the wall, but he ignored it. Instead he concentrated on each step as he walked through town toward the museum. It was quite a long walk, but the fresh air soon calmed his anger enough that he could hear Krad's voice again much to his dismay. **_Poor little Dai-chan, now he'll be stuck with Dark forever considering you'll never admit you like him._** Satoshi glared forward at nothin in particular though it was obviously aimed at Krad. **Shut up, Krad. **He replied shortly, promptly ignoring the blonde angel.

By the time he reached the museum the sun had nearly set but he was unsure of what time it was. Glancing around he noted the defenses the police had set up and shook his head. No matter what they did Dark was near impossible to catch, and unfortunately Satoshi had found that without Krad it would always be impossible. But Krad was unreliable, rebellious. Satoshi couldn't count on him to do anything he asked, so here he was again attempting to do the impossible. He only hoped that one day this would end one way or another and he could simply pass on the task to someone else.

"Commander, you made it just in time." Detective Saehara called out, walking forward to greet Satoshi and interrupting his thoughts. Immediately afterward he regretted it, for Satoshi turned that glare on him and he knew it hadn't been a good day for the boy. Attempting to act as though he didn't notice, Saehara went on with barely a pause. "Come, it's only five minutes to six and we wouldn't want to be late." Without a word Satoshi followed him to the front entrance of the museum and spent the last five minutes before Dark's arrival listening to he detective go on about how his plans this time were perfect. Of course, Satoshi didn't agree with him considering it was Dark they were trying to capture, but he nodded as though he agreed and feigned interest in Saehara's ramblings until at last they spotted Dark in the sky above them.

As the police went about their individual plans in a futile attempt to capture Dark, Satoshi made his way past all of them and into the museum itself. There were guards posted along the hallways leading to the Maiden's Hope, but Satoshi knew they wouldn't do any good. Making his way through the winding halls of the museum, Satoshi eventually found himself standing in front of the Maiden's Hope and stared at it for a moment in shock. It looked to be a rather ordinary—if ornate—double-sided mirror, with finely wrought silver framing it. Of course, being a Hikari creation it had to have some sort of magical property to it, otherwise why would Dark bother trying to steal it? After a few moment of admiring the mirror, Satoshi heard footsteps behind him and knew immediately who they belonged to. The idiotic police hadn't posted any guards within the chamber itself in the hopes that they could stop him from getting there in the first place, but it obviously hadn't worked.

"You're late." The blue-haired boy called out, causing the black-winged angel behind him to smirk cunningly. "I didn't know you were waiting, otherwise I might've gotten here earlier." Dark smoothly replied, letting a hint of sarcasm slip into his voice. Satoshi turned around to face him and found him but a few paces away. He desperately wanted to either take a step back or tackle the angel in an attempt to cuff him. While he was still contemplating which to do, Dark closed the space between them until they stood nearly face-to-face.

"I'll be taking this." He commented, reaching around Satoshi to grab the mirror. Acting on instinct, Satoshi whirled around in the circle of Dark's arms and took hold of the mirror as well. As soon as Satoshi's hands likewise came into contact with the silver etching around the border of the mirror everything around him went black. The last thing he could remember was falling backward, the mirror still clutched in his grasp.

(Author's Note:

The chapter title is supposed to mean something along the lines of 'I will never stop fighting.' And I used the rather arrogant word for I 'ore' on purpose, because Satoshi wouldn't really care to be polite to Krad and that's who the statement was aimed at.

Ok again, the Japanese may be wrong but I found a really helpful site so I hope it isn't. This chapter seems kinda slow, and sorry but it's kinda a filler chapter. Ah well, I liked getting inside Satoshi's head. Bit of a cliffhanger too, but this story is moving pretty fast so I have a feeling you wont have to wait long for the next chapter.

TheFutureMrs.HaruSohma: Thank you for the compliment! It only took me one day to update :D and uh… heh, I such at titles. No but really, I'll probably make one when I'm done with the story or somewhere along the way, as to me it seems easier when you know what happens. )


	3. Hitorimono

Chapter 3 - Hitorimono 一人者

The first thing Daisuke was aware of was the sharp pain of his back being pressed into the marble floor of the museum. It was hard to breathe, and his body ached in several places where he'd hit the floor as he fell. Regardless, it took a few moments before Daisuke could force his eyes open and assess his situation. The first thing he saw was blue, and it took a moment to register in his mind that it was the hair of the boy he had just had in the circle of his arms—or rather, Dark's arms. As soon as that thought clicked in his head he froze in fear and confusion.

The other boy's weight on his body made it hard to breathe, but Daisuke wasn't necessarily sure he wanted to free himself of the weight and likewise put distance between himself and Satoshi. As much as he tried to leave the moment unchanged, Daisuke could do nothing as the blue-haired boy groaned and rolled over to land on the floor beside Daisuke. Their legs were still intertwined, and now that Satoshi had rolled off to one side their faces were but inches apart. Daisuke found himself blushing furiously as Satoshi's eyes slowly opened.

"Niwa-kun?" Satoshi called quietly, his eyes narrowing slightly in confusion as the situation settled itself in his head. Suddenly his blue eyes widened and he bolted into a sitting position as his memory came back to him.

"What happened?" Satoshi questioned, still quite obviously confused. Daisuke sat up as well, his own confusion playing out clearly on his face.

"I don't know." He replied honestly, turning his head to look Satoshi in the eye. However, Satoshi wasn't looking at Daisuke, he was looking up to where the mirror sat on its stand as if it hadn't been touched—except for the image of a certain blonde angel who was glaring right back at the boy. Following the direction of Satoshi's gaze, Daisuke looked up to the mirror and jumped at the image he saw reflected there.

"Sa—Hiwatari-kun? What's going on?" Daisuke asked, still frozen in place as though to move might shatter the truth of the image before his eyes.

"I don't know." Satoshi said simply, not taking his eyes off of the mirror for a moment as he untangled his legs from Daisuke's and stood up. The red-head's heart fell slightly at the loss of contact, but he soon found himself standing to more closely inspect the mirror as Satoshi was doing. The image of Krad was pacing back and forth across the mirror, his anger practically radiating off of him as if it wasn't already obvious enough by the glare in his golden eyes.

Suddenly a thought hit Daisuke and he ran around to the opposite side of the display that held the mirror. Just as he had thought, on the reverse side was the form of the familiar purple-haired angel who looked rather bored in his enclosed surroundings. There they were: light and dark, like two sides of the same coin; only in this case it happened to be a mirror.

On either side of the display stood two boys completely opposite in nature, both still trying to comprehend the situation. Tearing his eyes away from Dark, Daisuke looked over the mirror to where Satoshi stood. The blue-eyed boy was already staring at him openly and Daisuke felt a blush creep up his cheeks as the seconds went by. When Satoshi finally did speak up it caused the red-haired boy to jump slightly in nervousness, but Satoshi ignored it.

"Take the mirror. We can't leave it here now. Take it and go down the back hall. There're only a couple of guards, you can sneak past them. Go quickly before they start to get suspicious." Despite Satoshi's words, Daisuke found himself hesitating.

"But, Hiwatari-kun—"

"Just go!" Satoshi suddenly yelled, and despite his hesitation Daisuke grabbed the mirror and carefully placed it in his backpack before putting the backpack on and hurrying out of the room. Behind him he heard footsteps and soon raised voices. Assuming that the surrounding guards had gone to Satoshi thinking he'd spotted Dark, Daisuke ran as quickly as he could down the back hallway and out of the museum. Daisuke didn't stop running until he was several blocks away from the museum, and even then his mind was still racing. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice as someone walked right up beside him and kept pace with him for a few steps.

"Daisuke-kun!" Suddenly Satoshi was standing in front of him, blocking his way and holding him by the shoulders. However, on his face was an expression Daisuke had never seen—concern. For a moment he stood staring at Satoshi in disbelief, wondering what was going on. This whole night had been a mess, and nothing was making sense in Daisuke's mind. The red-haired boy opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but Satoshi cut him off.

"Daisuke-kun, you've got to get out of here. The police are going to be searching the area. I told them Dark got away." Without waiting for any sort of reply from Daisuke, Satoshi grabbed the other boy by the hand and took off at a run with Daisuke in tow. Daisuke ran mindlessly, his thoughts neither on the mirror nor the danger he was in at the moment. Instead he was reveling in the contact between himself and Satoshi; however little it was.

The light fluttering feeling in his chest took his mind off of the more important things for the moment, and yet at first the feeling scared him. It was a familiar one, and one that he also connected to Dark's appearances. As Daisuke connected the dots in his head he felt a blush rise to his cheeks and shook his head to get rid of the thought. Surely he didn't feel that way about Satoshi, did he? Shoving those thoughts to the side for now, Daisuke suddenly jolted back to reality and looked around to get a bearing on where he was.

"Satoshi-kun? Where are we going?" Daisuke questioned, though he didn't attempt to change their course as they passed the street that led to his house. Satoshi turned his head slightly so that his voice would carry back to the boy behind him and replied,

"My house, it's closer than yours and we need to get off the streets." For a moment fear edged its way into Daisuke as his thoughts shifted to Krad, but when he realized that Krad was stuck in the mirror just like Dark the fear faded. It was so odd to be like two normal boys without having to fear for your life; or worry about being around someone you were attracted to.

Daisuke felt his cheeks grow warm once again and knew the blush would've been clearly visible if it had been light. Bringing up his free hand to cover one cheek despite himself, Daisuke barely noticed when Satoshi stopped suddenly at a door that obviously led into his house. Bumping into Satoshi slightly as they came to a stop, Daisuke quickly backed up a step and muttered an apology under his breath. Ignoring Daisuke's apology completely, Satoshi unlocked and opened the door before dragging Daisuke inside.

(Author's Note:

Hitorimono / 一人者 – Alone (yeah I thought it was fitting, it's as alone as they'll get.)

Okso, it took me longer to write this chapter. It was giving me a lot of trouble in the end, so if it sounds a tad choppy that's why. I might come back later and fix some sentences to make it smoother. So, sorry this chapter is a bit shorter but I wanted to change back to Satoshi's perspective for the next scene seeing as it _is_ his house. No, Dark and Krad are not gone forever; they're just momentarily stuck in the mirror.

Assarishita: I'll work everything out; I'd hate to give them a sad ending.

The Oblivious Captain Anna: - I'll try to keep things coming as fast as I can, but I can't promise it'll be every day like it has been (minus this chapter).

LandUnderWave: Mhm, Krad will be evil through and through. I'm keeping the characters as in-character as I can manage. It isn't perfect, but I'm trying.

TheFutureMrs.HaruSohma: Hehe, sorry cliffhangers are so fun to write. And I do use spell check (though I don't always trust it) so I'm not sure where said misspelled words are D: And this chapter gave me trouble so it took awhile, but I already have the whole thing planned out in my head so it'll probably only be a day or two between chapters.

Kaza85: Thank you very much :D and don't worry, the more uh… interesting chapters are yet to come (perhaps the very next chapter).

Enough rambling from me, hope you enjoyed it :D )


	4. Onriiwan ryouya musubitsuku

Chapter 4 – Onriiwan ryouya musubitsuku. 結びつく良夜オンリーワン.

Satoshi pulled Daisuke through the doorway and into his house, shutting the door softly behind him. Noting that he still had Daisuke's hand in his grasp, Satoshi glanced down and blushed very slightly at the sight of their hands clasped together. Quickly letting go of Daisuke's hand, Satoshi turned around to hide the blush that came across his cheeks. The blue-haired boy focused all of his attention on removing his shoes until the blush receded and he walked through the entryway and into the living room.

"You might as well come in and relax; at least until the police give up, which shouldn't take long." Satoshi called back to Daisuke who was still frozen in the entryway. After a few moments of complete silence, Satoshi walked back along the short hall to see Daisuke slumped against one wall with his knees pulled up to his chest and his eyes staring blankly at the opposite wall. Satoshi had known that losing Dark had affected Daisuke, but he had no idea it had devastated him so badly that he was reduced to a silent heap in the entryway of his house.

Worry flooded Satoshi's mind, and he walked forward to kneel beside the red-haired boy. Putting a hand on Daisuke's shoulder to comfort him, Satoshi gently used his other hand to turn Daisuke's head to face him and was taken aback by the emotions he saw playing across his face. There was the worry and fear that Satoshi expected, but the thing that scared him the most was the longing in Daisuke's eyes. That, combined with the intense blush still evident across Daisuke's cheeks gave away the red-head's train of thought completely.

Giving in to the look in Daisuke's eyes, Satoshi slowly leaned forward and captured the other boy's lips in a kiss. This time Daisuke didn't fight or panic; instead he surrendered to the feelings running rampant inside of him. Daisuke's surrender caught Satoshi off guard and he slowly deepened the kiss and moved one hand around to the back of Daisuke's neck to pull him closer. In response, Daisuke very shyly teased Satoshi's lower lip with the tip of his tongue.

Satoshi moaned very quietly and felt a shiver go through Daisuke's body just before he felt hands on his shoulders gently pushing him away. Reluctantly, Satoshi pulled back from the kiss and as soon as he opened his eyes he stood abruptly and turned to walk away. But this time Daisuke was a step ahead of him, and as soon as Satoshi stood he reached out and grabbed his hand to keep him from leaving.

"Why are you running, Satoshi-kun?" Daisuke questioned the blue-haired boy earnestly, though he didn't give him time enough to answer before his next comment; "There's no Krad to stop you this time, so why are you running?" Satoshi froze, the other boy's words processing in his head faster than he would've liked. He stood there for a moment with his back turned; attempting to come up with some response, but his mind seemed to be failing him this time.

"He may not be here now, but what happens when he is?" Turning back around, Satoshi chose not to hide this time the worry and fear that consumed his mind every time he allowed himself to get closer to Daisuke. "What happens when I can't control him?" The fear edged its way now into Satoshi's voice, and Daisuke slid the backpack off of his shoulders and stood so that he could close the distance Satoshi had put between them. But Daisuke's mind wasn't the only one rebelling that night, and as soon as Satoshi saw through the other boy's actions his icy blue eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Don't touch me!" Satoshi yelled, wrenching his hand out of Daisuke's grasp and taking a few steps backward toward the living room. Daisuke recoiled as if Satoshi had struck him, and the pained look that came over the red-haired boy's features was almost more than Satoshi could bear. But his shields had come back up around him, and the emotion had drained from his face as he hid himself behind a mask of nonchalance. Regaining his composure, Daisuke let his own eyes narrow as he took a step forward.

"You don't get it do you?" Daisuke all but yelled, letting his emotions take the reins. "This may be our only chance, Satoshi-kun. Krad isn't here, he can't do anything to hurt us, and yet still you let yourself be controlled by him." Satoshi flinched, knowing the words were true but not sure that he wanted to accept that fact. His barriers had completely disappeared again, vanishing both from the hurt expression on Daisuke's face and his words which rang true.

"Daisuke—" Satoshi began, but Daisuke wouldn't let him finish. Instead he cut him off, his tone of voice broken as he dryly offered, "Just say the word and I'll leave. I'll walk out and I'll never tempt you again." Pausing for a moment, Daisuke looked straight up into Satoshi's eyes and added, "This is your one chance. Take it or leave it." Daisuke stepped forward again until his face was only inches from Satoshi's before he quietly whispered, "You can spend the rest of your life under Krad's control, or you can do something for yourself for once. Krad isn't here, this is your decision to make."

Satoshi froze, lowering his gaze to the floor in an attempt to avoid answering the question for as long as possible. However, he knew he couldn't dodge it forever, and after a few drawn out silent moments he lifted his head again to look straight at Daisuke. The pain he felt at making such a decision was clear on his face, and he took a step backward toward the stairs as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I can't risk him hurting you, Daisuke-kun" Satoshi replied, his voice barely above a whisper. With that said, the blue-haired boy turned quickly and fled up the stairs to the floor above. Without much conscious thought, Satoshi turned right at the top of the stairs and walked into his bedroom. Part of him wish that Daisuke had taken his words to heart, and that he would just leave, but that was a very small part of him. The rest of him wanted to run back downstairs and take Daisuke into his arms despite what Krad could do to the boy. But Daisuke had been right, hadn't he? Krad wasn't here now, he couldn't do anything. Yet, then why did Satoshi still feel the need to act as though he were?

_This is your one chance. Take it or leave it._ Daisuke's words rang through his thoughts, and finally he let them set in. Krad wasn't here, there was nothing he could do. For once in his life he had Daisuke all to himself, and he was about to let him go. In his heart he knew he didn't want to let the moment pass, and yet he almost had. Turning around to walk back downstairs before Daisuke could walk out, Satoshi abruptly stopped when he saw Daisuke standing in the doorway just behind him.

"Sato—" Satoshi quickly put a finger to Daisuke's lips before he could say any more.

"No, Daisuke-kun. I'm sorry. I almost let this chance pass me by." Removing the finger from Daisuke's lips, he instead put it under the red-head's chin and gently tilted his head back. Leaning down ever-so-slightly to close the small distance between them, Satoshi kissed Daisuke very softly on the lips. He wasn't sure whether or not Daisuke would forgive him immediately, so he didn't want to push the other boy too quickly. However, it was clear Daisuke hadn't wanted to fight in the first place and he was as willing here as he had been downstairs in the entryway. As Daisuke's lips parted slightly, Satoshi took advantage of it and gently slid his tongue along the red-head's lips.

Daisuke took in a sharp breath through his nose, shocked for a moment at Satoshi's forwardness. Satoshi deepened the kiss, purposely teasing Daisuke with his tongue as he put his arms around the other boy and pulled him closer until their bodies were pressed together. Daisuke moaned very softly, eventually giving in to Satoshi's teases and shyly meeting the blue-haired boy's tongue with his own. Daisuke slowly melded his body to Satoshi's, returning every flick of the other boy's tongue with one of his own. Sliding his hands up Satoshi's chest, Daisuke laced his fingers together behind the blue-haired boy's neck and gently pulled him closer with each thrust of his tongue.

Satoshi's hands moved lower along Daisuke's spine until they were at the small of his back, and without warning Satoshi pressed firmly against Daisuke's back so that their pelvises were brought roughly together. Daisuke slowly pulled back from the kiss to take a shuddering breath, and his eyes slowly opened to look up at Satoshi. On his face Daisuke saw two things he had never seen there before—a smile and lust. Suddenly Daisuke became aware of just what Satoshi had done as he realized that the most intimate parts of their bodies were separated only by a couple of very thin layers of clothing. A dark red blush quickly spread across Daisuke's cheeks, and Satoshi couldn't help but chuckle at the red-head's expression.

Satoshi moved his left hand around to Daisuke's side and down to toy with the hem of his shirt. Daisuke was still looking up at him despite the deep blush still plainly visible on his face, and Satoshi slipped his hand under the edge of Daisuke's shirt to teasingly trail his fingertips across the skin just above the waistband of the red-head's pants. Daisuke's blush deepened if anything, but the lust in Satoshi's eyes had chosen to mirror itself in his.

"Satoshi," Daisuke said quietly, almost pleadingly, "don't stop."

(Author's Note:

Haha, ok so sorry I stopped where I did but if I put it all together in one chapter it'll end up way long. It's another cliffhanger, sorry folks don't shoot. Also, sorry it took so long I needed major help on this chapter. The romaji/kana is supposed to mean 'Only one moonlit night together.' Yeah I got a little poetic on you, I only hope it's right.

Kaza85: Yeah, he noticed, was just getting to this chapter to get more inside Satoshi's head. Dunno if I did as much as the second chapter (it _is_ a lot harder without having someone for him to talk to :P ) but here ya go.

Mystik Genie: Aww, thanks. And I'll try to get it too you all as fast as I can without royally screwing up the romance part xx;;

Wind91Rider: Thank you so much :D I hope that didn't change in this chapter because damn it was hard to write.

The Oblivious Captain Anna: Yeah, no I'm writing it as I go. Sorry this one took so long, seriously was stuck for almost two days trying to figure out how to clear up their fight. It's still an awkward moment, but it's meant to be. It would be awkward if every reason for a fight and resolution were explained, because sometimes there aren't any reasons.

Mitchi Takahashi: I actually use three different sites; one to translate into the mixture of kanji and kana, one to translate the kanji and kana into romaji, and one is a dictionary to make sure my romaji are really words. I'll email the links to you if you want. Oh, but I do the translations into romaji myself so apologies if it doesn't make sense D:

Alright, well, there you have it. Don't worry, the next chapter will continue from there, I just didn't want to make you guys wait any longer for the whole scene together. It should come to me faster now that I have the awkward fight moment out of the way. Thanks to everyone for all the reviews, I really enjoy reading them all :D Enough rambling, time to work on the next chapter! )


	5. A Short Note

Konnichiwa minna!

Um, this is a quick note to let you all know that I am actually still alive and writing the next chapter. Not only is it a challenging chapter in and of itself, but my dad decided to come into town for a visit and I've also been sick. Anyways, I already have most of the next chapter; it should be up in a couple of days. Sorry about the wait D:

Coming soon- Chapter 5: (Ok, so I lied, that's the name of the 6th chapter. Chapter five is:) Watashi wa hoshigaru kisama.


	6. Watashi wa hoshigaru kisama

Chapter 5- Watashi wa hoshigaru kisama. わたしは欲しがる貴様.

"Don't worry," Satoshi quietly replied, "I won't." Bringing Daisuke gently back into a kiss, Satoshi let his left hand wander further under Daisuke's shirt. He teased Daisuke with his fingertips, sliding them very gently over his stomach and eventually his chest while keeping Daisuke's mouth occupied with his own. Because of this, Daisuke's moans were softened and disappeared before they had the chance to echo through the room. Regardless, Satoshi heard them and to the pair of them that was all that mattered.

Satoshi moved his hand from the small of Daisuke's back and very slowly began to lift the hem of the red-head's shirt to reveal the skin beneath. As Daisuke slowly became aware of what Satoshi was doing, he opened his eyes very slowly but didn't break the kiss. Satoshi, sensing the change in the other boy, opened his eyes as well; but the only reason he broke the kiss was to gently pull Daisuke's shirt over his head. Letting the shirt fall to the floor beside them, Satoshi stood back for a moment to admire the other boy before advancing to wrap his arms around Daisuke's now bare abdomen.

Daisuke shuddered as Satoshi came into contact with his bare skin, and decided to take matters into his own hands. Very slowly Daisuke began unbuttoning Satoshi's shirt, and Satoshi was content just to hold the other boy as he did so. Eventually Satoshi was able to shrug off the shirt, but unfortunately his blue undershirt was still in the way. Frowning slightly at this obstacle, Daisuke slowly pulled the shirt upwards and over Satoshi's head; looking into Satoshi's eyes all the while. As soon as it was off, Daisuke let the shirt drift to the floor with his own and the two of them eagerly wrapped their arms around one-another again; reveling in the skin contact. Daisuke laid his head against Satoshi's chest, and the blue-haired boy tightened his hold on Daisuke almost possessively.

Daisuke reveled in his position, comforted by the steady beat of Satoshi's heart—however quick the pace of it. Despite his comfort, Satoshi soon found his hands moving of their own accord to explore every inch of Daisuke's revealed flesh. Daisuke moaned in pleasure—the sound not muffled at all this time—and let his eyes drift slowly closed. He didn't even notice at first when Satoshi took a step backward and smoothly pulled the red-head with him. In fact, it wasn't until the third step when Daisuke tilted his head back to look up at Satoshi with half-lidded eyes that Satoshi was sure the other boy knew what was happening.

Daisuke sure didn't seem like he objected as Satoshi very gently pushed Daisuke down onto the bed which he had maneuvered them to stand beside. The red-head let out a small gasp as he felt the mattress pressing up against his back, and his eyes flew open to reveal Satoshi standing over him. The blue-haired boy had one knee braced on the bed between Daisuke's legs and the opposite hand keeping his balance just beside the red-head's shoulder. With his free hand, Satoshi carefully unbuckled the belt at Daisuke's waist and soon moved on to deftly unbutton and unzip the red-head's pants as well. Daisuke's breathing hitched as Satoshi's hand brushed over the now revealed fabric of the red briefs that hugged his lower body and clearly did not hide his erection.

A deep crimson blush spread over Daisuke's cheeks almost instantly, and Satoshi pretended not to notice as he lowly maneuvered the red-head's pants down past his hips. Without having to be asked, Daisuke lifted his hips slightly off of the mattress so that Satoshi could remove the pants completely, and when the blue-haired boy had done just that he paused to admire the boy beneath him. Daisuke propped himself up on one elbow, and before Satoshi could react he had captured the blue-haired boy's lips in a gently kiss. This time it was Satoshi's turn to be shocked at the other boy's forwardness, but he found himself eagerly returning the kiss with just as much tenderness.

Little did Satoshi know the kiss was simply a ploy to capture his attention, and when he felt the light touch trailing up his inner thigh he couldn't help but moan. Daisuke purposely slid his hand up Satoshi's thigh and over the crotch of his pants without hesitation. Satoshi took in a deep, shuddering breath as Daisuke's fingers made their way to the other boy's belt buckle and easily unhooked it. Satoshi froze in place as Daisuke moved on to the button and his fingers fumbled with it several times, unable to undo it. Breaking the kiss for a moment, Satoshi chuckled very low in his throat and used his free hand to undo the button himself. However, he left the rest of the work to Daisuke and used his once free hand to support his weight along with the other.

The blush quickly returned to Daisuke's cheeks, but he didn't have much time to dwell on what had happened before Satoshi lowered himself further over the other boy to continue their kiss. Daisuke's hands were trembling softly as he moved them to either side of Satoshi's waist and carefully pushed the fabric of his pants down until Satoshi's pair of black cotton boxers were freed. Deciding to help out, Satoshi kicked the pants the rest of the way off until they fell to the floor and the two boys were again equally undressed. Pulling back very slowly, Satoshi smiled very softly that rare smile Daisuke seldom was witness to.

Satoshi shifted his weight back to one hand and used his now free left hand to slowly explore Daisuke's body. In response to the other boy's touch, Daisuke's eyes fell slowly closed and he arched into the caress slightly as Satoshi's hand traveled up from his navel to his now exposed neck. As the blue-haired boy's fingertips skirted across the curve of Daisuke's collarbone, Satoshi leaned down very slowly to nibble at the red-head's neck.

"Mm… Satoshi." Daisuke voiced, titling his head to one side to further expose his neck. Satoshi took full advantage of the situation and began to kiss lightly at a small patch of skin just in the crook of Daisuke's neck. Using his free hand, Satoshi gently pressed upward on the red-head's hip to urge him to move upward onto the bed so that Satoshi didn't have to remain standing. Taking the hint almost immediately, Daisuke used both his hands and his feet to slowly sort of scuttle backward until he lay out across the width of the bed. Satoshi followed the red-head, crawling over him as he scuttled back. When Daisuke came to a stop, Satoshi did the same; and the red-head found his legs being gently nudged apart.

Satoshi settled himself between the other boy's legs, balancing his weight on his knees and right hand so that his left was free. This time Daisuke was staring right up into the blue eyes of the boy above him as Satoshi trailed a reverse pattern down from the red-head's collarbone, over his chest, and past his navel. Daisuke took a deep shuddering breath as Satoshi's hand brushed over his erection, but that breath quickly turned into a gasp as Satoshi's fingers slipped under the waistband of the red-head's briefs. Squirming slightly under Satoshi's touch, Daisuke unknowingly brought his erection into contact with the other boy's hand.

Moaning very softly at the contact, Daisuke lost the battle to keep his eyes open as Satoshi very slowly pulled the briefs down over the red-head's hips to reveal the skin beneath. As Daisuke's erection was freed from the last piece of clothing, Satoshi paused for a moment to admire the body of the boy beneath him. Noticing the pause, Daisuke opened his eyes and looked up at the blue-haired boy questioningly.

"Satoshi, is something wrong?"

"Mm." Satoshi shook his head and carefully removed the briefs before settling easily back over the other boy.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this." The blue-haired boy went on, leaning down slowly to kiss a spot just below Daisuke's collarbone. "Now that I have you," again he spoke, moving ever-so-slightly between segments; this time he kissed lower on Daisuke's chest, "all to myself," another kiss, this one barely above Daisuke's navel,

"I want to enjoy you."

(Authors note: The chapter title this time means (or is supposed to mean): I want you. Yeah, I'm being blunt, but I wasn't sure about the use of 'kisama'. Anyways, I'm very sorry this chapter too so long; but here it is! Yes, it's another cliffhanger xD At first I didn't intend to cut it here, but as soon as I wrote the last part I felt like it was a perfect place to stop. Don't worry, the next chapter will be up very soon (I've already started working on it) and this time it will be the conclusion to this scene. I wont deny it, this chapter gave me a lot of trouble, but from here on I know what's going to happen specifically. Anyways, enough rambling. Hope you enjoyed it :D

Arigatou gozaimasu! Thank you all for your lovely comments. I'm afraid I can't answer all of you specifically or I'd end up with a whole 'nother page. I'm sure you all noticed how I like to ramble. Anyways, thank you all for the comments and I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Hope it was worth waiting for. Oh and Mitchi Takahashi, every time I try I'm thwarted. My email is jenieferstabes at yahoo (I'm sure you can fill in the blanks) if you want to send an email I'll send you the links that way. Ja mata ne!)


End file.
